Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.25 \times 12\% \times -4\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.25 = -\dfrac{2}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = \dfrac{3}{25} $ $ -4\% = -\dfrac{4}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 3 \times -1} {4 \times 25 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{25}} = \dfrac{3}{2500} $